1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) display, a prebroken panel to be broken into at least one display panel which is used in the display, and a method of manufacturing the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an organic EL element as a main part of an organic EL display is exposed to moisture or oxygen, oxidation of a cathode or separation of the cathode from an organic layer readily occurs. In an organic EL display, therefore, organic EL elements are sealed by using a structure in which, e.g., a sealing substrate is placed to face an array substrate and a sealing resin layer is interposed between peripheries of these substrates, thereby sealing the organic EL elements.
An organic EL display employing such a structure is generally manufactured by the following method. First, various elements and interconnections are formed on a large insulating substrate. Then, organic EL elements are sealed as described above. After that, a plurality of organic EL displays are obtained by breaking the substrates.
Recently, reducing picture-frame size of these organic EL displays is being required. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to perform the above-mentioned breaking at a position close to the sealing resin layer. However, the present inventor has found that if the distance between the breaking line and sealing resin layer is shortened, the yield significantly decreases because the sealing resin layer tends to be formed on the breaking line.